Phoebe Watson
by LyzetaStories7
Summary: Hay muchas maneras de empezar un curso escolar, aunque nunca me imaginé el comienzo de uno tan desastroso. Romper viejos lazos no era precisamente la mejor manera de empezar, pero quizás los nuevos lazos serían mejores y más fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Hay muchas maneras de empezar un curso escolar, aunque nunca me imaginé el comienzo de uno tan desastroso. Para empezar casi llegamos tarde a la estación de King's Cross por culpa de los diablillos que tengo por hermanos. Es su primer año en Hogwarts, por lo que entiendo, en parte, que estén nerviosos, pero aún así…

¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Y las túnicas? — gritaba Sylvia, bajando por las escaleras, seguida por Tom.

¡Están empaquetadas, cielo! — gritó mi madre desde la cocina, intentando serenarse, aunque si uno se acercaba a ella, podría ver como sudaba de los nervios y las prisas. Papá había tenido que irse temprano al Ministerio, pero dijo que iría directamente a la estación antes de que partiera el tren; "No puedo perderme el primer viaje de mis niños hacia Hogwarts" —dijo justo antes de marcharse a través de la chimenea.

Después de que unas cuantas tostadas salieran disparadas por la ventana, conseguimos que todos tuviéramos nuestro equipaje listo para marcharnos. Salimos a la calle, intentando calmar a nuestras lechuzas para no llamar la atención y nos metimos en el coche. Esa fue la única parte de la mañana tranquila. Poppy, mi lechuza, la cual acostumbraba a ser muy revoltosa, decidió tomarse un respiro. ¡Qué considerada! Los demás no se tomaron tantas molestias, por desgracia.

Mamá — dijo Tom a mitad de camino — ¿En qué casa crees que terminaremos?

Pues, no sé. Ese asunto es mejor dejarlo en manos del Sombrero Seleccionador, hijo. Él es el experto — afirmó, terminando con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

¿Y cómo es la ceremonia del Sombrero, Phoebe? — preguntó ahora Sylvia.

No es nada del otro mundo. La profesora McGonagall te pondrá el Sombrero en la cabeza y él te dirá lo que piensa sobre ti. Ya está — después de decir esto pensé que había sido muy seca. A su edad mis padres me lo pintaron como algo maravilloso. En mi opinión sólo me llenaron la cabeza de pájaros. En parte, era justa con ellos. No les dije más que la realidad, aunque, claro, ellos no parecían contentos con eso. Desde el retrovisor pude observar sus muecas de descontento.

El resto del trayecto se basó en una conversación de "Yo terminaré en Ravenclaw y tú en Slytherin" o "¡De eso nada! Yo estaré en Hufflepuff y tú en Slytherin! y blah, blah, blah. Me alegré mucho de salir de aquel coche en el que las casas de Hogwarts mantenían una batalla campal invisible pero muy real para Tom y Sylvia. Nada más bajar y entrar en la estación vislumbré a Katherine, mi mejor amiga. Las dos pertenecíamos a la misma casa de Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, y estábamos orgullosas de ello.

¡Katherine! — grité, levantando la mano. Ella siguió adelante con sus padres, como si nada. Pensé que quizás no me había oído. Había muchísima gente aquella mañana — ¡Katherine! — volví a gritar, a unos dos metros de distancia. Nada. Seguía sin responder. ¿Qué le pasaba? Decidida a creer que simplemente estaba más sorda de lo habitual, decidí encaminarme hacía el andén nueve y tres cuartos y esperar dentro a mi familia.

Phoebe — dijo mi madre al entrar y verme cerca del tren escarlata — ¿Siempre tienes que adelantarte, hija?

Sois muy lentos.

Sólo se cree superior por ser de Ravenclaw, mamá — susurró Sylvia, haciendo como si yo no estuviera allí.

¡Yo no…! — empecé a gritar furiosa, pero mi padre, recién llegado del Ministerio, cortó por lo sano lo que hubiera sido una ardua discusión.

¡Phoebe! Por hoy ya basta. Vosotros dos, diablillos, subiros al tren, anda — dijo sonriente, acariciando las coronillas de los dos. Acto seguido achucharon a papá y mamá y tras esto marcharon saltarines hacia el tren con sus baúles. Yo pretendía hacer lo mismo (sin saltar, claro) pero mis padres me retuvieron. Tocaba charla de hermana mayor — Phoebe, cuida de ellos y ayúdales, ¿de acuerdo?

Sabes que sí, papá — a continuación los abracé a ambos con muchísima fuerza, le di dos besos a cada uno y me marché hacia el tren.

Poco después, la locomotora escarlata empezó a moverse y en pocos minutos la estación de King's Cross quedó atrás. Abandoné el compartimento desde el que había despedido a mis padres (ahora lleno de niños de primer año) y me dirigí a la búsqueda de mis amigas. No tuve que esmerarme mucho. Nada más salir me encaré con ellas: Katherine, Lily y Samantha.

¡Os estaba buscando! — exclamé contenta, aunque parecía ser la única que lo estaba. Pasaron junto a mí y se marcharon pasillo arriba, sin decir nada. Pensé que quizás lo mejor sería ir tras ellas y que me dieran una explicación, pero en ese momento el orgullo me llenó el pecho y decidí hacer lo mismo que ellas: pasar. Estaba tan cabreada que abrí la primera puerta que encontré con toda la fuerza que pude y me sorprendí a mí misma al ver quién estaba dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

¡Era Harry Potter! ¡No podía ser! Vacilando y algo nerviosa pregunté si podía sentarme y Hermione Granger, con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en los labios, asintió.

No sabía qué decir y parecía que lo único que había hecho era molestarlos, porque no parecía que fueran a hablar.

Me senté cerca de la ventana, en frente de un extraño señor que los acompañaba y así, durante un rato me dediqué a mirar el paisaje. Cuando ya creía que todo el trayecto sería igual, Hermione dijo:

-Eres de Ravenclaw, ¿verdad? Siempre te sientas al fondo de la clase en Transformaciones.

-Sí. Soy Phoebe-sonreí. Harry y Ronald parecían perdidos en peleas internas. Sólo Hermione me prestaba atención.

-Amm, ¿qué optativas has solicitado este año?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Pues...-hice memoria, pero me di cuenta de que las había cogido todas-la verdad es que todas. Supongo que me dirán que tengo que renunciar a alguna. ¿Y tú?  
-¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

Una vez roto el hielo, Hermione y yo tuvimos una larga y entretenida conversación hasta que...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Ronald, sobresaltado. El tren se había parado de repente y las luces se habían ido instantáneamente. Harry corrió a asomarse al pasillo. Todo parecía estar igual en el resto de compartimentos. Me giré hacia la ventana. Estaba congelada. Entonces, tras una sacudida, empezaron a escucharse unos gritos provenientes del pasillo. Al poco, un dementor, de largos brazos grises esqueléticos abrió la puerta. Ninguno sabía qué hacer exactamente. El dementor entró y se encaró con Harry. Me sentía triste, abatida. El dementor parecía pretender absorber el alma a Potter, cuando de repente, el señor que había permanecido dormido todo ese tiempo sacó la varita y gracias al hechizo blanco plateado que salió de su varita, consiguió ahuyentar al dementor. Harry se desmayó al instante.

-No os preocupéis. Con un poco de chocolate se recuperará-dijo aquel hombre y nos tendió una tableta de chocolate-Voy a hablar con el maquinista. Dadle una o dos onzas cuando despierte.

Harry no despertó hasta después de un cuarto de hora. Estaba confuso y parecía asustado aún. Le explicamos lo que ocurrió, le dimos las onzas de chocolate y tratamos de tranquilizarlo.

-Pero, pero...¿no escuchasteis gritos?-casi chilló Harry.

-¿Gritos? Nadie ha gritado Harry-dijo Hermione, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Ronald parecía igual de confuso-Debiste escucharlos al desmayarte.

-No...provenían del dementor, yo...yo los escuché-Harry no parecía querer darse por vencido, aunque seguía muy aturdido. Vacilé, pero al final dije:

-Yo...yo también oí gritos-Ronald y Hermione se giraron y me miraron extrañados. Por suerte unos minutos después llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade y la conversación acerca del dementor cesó.


End file.
